


Breakfast and Bed

by 1989er



Category: Girl Friends (Manga)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, College Student, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Love, Naked Cuddling, Peeping, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Together, True Love, Waking Up, day after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1989er/pseuds/1989er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akko and Mari have some time off from school, so they get together at Akko's dorm. Waking up after a long night, Mari wants to make Akko breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast and Bed

**Author's Note:**

> HESO!11111 After writing two super long chapters, I'm done writing links for today, I just want to write something nice and fluffy. After looking through my cover photo collection, I found one that inspired me to write this! Enjoy!

The sun shone down across the mattress where Mariko Kumakura and Akiko Oohashi were intertwined. Each of them were sound asleep. By pure stroke of luck, their schools had gone on a week of vacation at the same time. The young couple had wasted no time before getting together at Akko's dorm (Mari was still living at her parent's house) to spend the week together. They had had a very… heated… night and were both very much ready to sleep in. Their bodies were still pressed very close together, both naked. Mari was softly moaning and Akko appeared to be having a dream about eating something. The sun's light shone slowly over the intertwined lovebirds, softly waking Mari.

Mari's eyes slowly opened, feeling something warm and soft next to her. Mari looked over to see Akko's peaceful, sleeping face. Scooting even closer to her sleeping girlfriend, Mari kissed Akko, loving the feeling of waking up next to her lover. Mari blushed when she heard a soft moan escape from her sleeping partner. Feeling Akko stir, Mari quickly broke the kiss, not wanting Akko to wake up to being kissed without consent. Watching Akko's eyes flutter open made Mari's heart skip a beat, her love was adorable.

"Mmmm, good morning Mari~" Akko said, feeling the tingles of Mari's lips on hers.

"G-good morning to you to Akko~" Mari replied, blushing when she realized that Akko had been awake for the kiss.

"Last night was great~" Akko said, pulling Mari back over. Akko let out a soft moan when their breasts touched.

"I thought so to, Akko" Mari responded, blushing at the memory of Akko screaming her name over and over again.

"Well, as much as I would like to stay here with you," Akko said, beginning to get out of bed, "I need some food."

"No!" Mari protested, hugging at Akko's waist, trying to pull Akko back to her. Akko couldn't help but oblige, her precious Mari was so adorable that she even came before food.

"Oh? And what is it that Mari wants Akko so much for?" Akko asked, putting on a fake pouty face.

"I-I want to be near you for just a little bit longer…" Mari said, blushing

"I guess it's good that I want to as well" Akko replied. Snuggling back up against Mari, Akko could feel herself relaxing. She loved this so much, knowing that her precious Mari was right there in her arms, not across town in a lecture. Akko felt Mari nuzzle closer to her.

"Akko… your skin is so soft… it feels so nice~" Mari moaned, making Akko blush. She took great pains to keep her skin in good condition just for this reason, but it was nice to hear it from her girlfriend.

"Thanks Mari~ Your skin is pretty soft too, but not as soft as…" Akko leaned in to Mari's face, "Your lips~" She said, locking lips with Mari. Mari let out a soft moan that sent a shiver through Akko's body.

"M-Mari… I think we should have breakfast soon or I'm going to pass out" Akko moaned, her willpower rapidly fading. She didn't want to have sex while hungry, but Mari was making it very hard not to.

"Akko, stay here, I'll make us breakfast in bed." Mari said, emerging from the covers and walking to the kitchen, stark naked. All Akko could do was stare at Mari's naked body wide eyed. She had never been one for peeping or watching other girls get dressed, but this was a bit different, this was her girlfriend for almost 6 years, she had a right to stare. She loved how her girlfriend was built; innocent and flat. It matched her personality perfectly.

After Mari had left the room, Akko rolled over to where Mari had been sleeping and sniffed her pillow. Sure enough, Akko could still smell her girlfriend on it. Soon, Akko heard the sounds of pots and pans being moved around and food sizzling. Mari had come over to Akko's house before and knew where things were kept so Akko felt no need to go help her. Instead, Akko just curled up, still inhaling Mari's scent. Akko thought about their future. They still hadn't come out to their parents and neither of them were ready to get jobs, both of them were too busy. Shaking her head, Akko whisked those thoughts away. It would all work out in the end, as long as she had Mari.

"I wonder what she's making…" Akko thought, her mouth watering "What does it matter though, it will no doubt taste great~"

"Okay Akko, it's ready~!" Mari sang, almost on cue. Mari came in with a tray carrying a stack of pancakes, syrup, and two plates. Setting them in between her and Akko on the mattress, the two girls quickly began to eat, both hungry after the previous night.

"Mari?" Akko spoke up, in between bites.

"Yes Akko?" Mari replied, she had already eaten her fill. Mari didn't eat 3 large meals a day, she generally would eat several smaller meals throughout the day. Now she was just using her extra time to watch Akko eat, something that she got a lot of delight from.

"Can we just spend the day at home today?" Akko asked, she couldn't think of any plans they had and just wanted to spend a day with only Mari.

"W-wha…? S-sure!" Mari stuttered out, wondering what Akko had meant. Akko was moving the tray to the side, the plate of pancakes now empty.

"Really!? Yay!" Akko cheered, throwing her arms around Mari before pulling the surprised brunette into a long kiss.

"Mpmph!?" Mari exclaimed, caught off guard by the sudden kiss. Soon, Mari felt her body relax and melt into Akko's. Hugging Akko tightly, Mari pulled the blonde closer to her. After a bit of this, Mari felt Akko pull the sheet over them and then felt Akko's hot breath in her ear;

"Wanna go again? Mariko~?" Akko said, seductively. Mari felt her face heat up.

"N-not yet… I want to snuggle more…" Mari replied, making Akko blush. Akko was not used to Mari saying no to anything, especially when Akko used her full name. Not wanting to force Mari into something that she didn't want, Akko let herself relax and melt into Mari's arms.

Both girls laid there, reveling in the softness of the sheets and each other. Soon Akko looked up to see Mari had fallen back asleep.

"Good, rest up, you'll need that rest for tonight~" Akko whispered, kissing Mari's forehead before snuggling up against Mari and letting sleep wash over her as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Success! I feel so much better after writing that! Writing all that suspense and dark stuff was really starting to get me down! I have always loved the innocent, fluffy stuff like this just as much as I like the darker, more primal things that I've written as of late. Also, the recent update (?) of the rules of the site has led to me deciding to make a backup account on Archive of Our Own, just in case shit hits the fan. But anyway~ If you enjoyed, please review and even favorite, if that's what you're into ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°). ALSO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE!111 I currently have a poll going on my (Fanfiction.net) profile which will aid in deciding what to write next! I also have several more stories and a rant about why you should make an account! PLEASE CHECK OUT MY F*** PROFILE!
> 
> Toodles!
> 
> -1989er


End file.
